Stronger
by Beautiful Longing
Summary: It's been about a year since Hermione found out about Ron, and a year since she found George. Life keeps getting better, but what happens when disaster strikes. Can they survive? Sequel to Learning to Love.


A/N: Own nothing...C.C great...flamers...NO! This is a sequel to "Learning to Love"! I hope you enjoy chappie one!  
  
"George! Stop! I can't breathe!" Hermione gasped, trying to roll away from George who was tickling her. They laid outside underneath a huge willow tree just outside the Burrow, the sun penetrating between the hanging branches.   
  
"Aw, but it's so fun watching you squirm!" he laughed, finally stopping. Hermione's last year at Hogwarts was finally complete and she was totally on her own. For the time being, she was staying at the Burrow. Life was getting better as the days went by. George was amazing in so many ways. He never ceased to amaze her or leave her speechless. Who would have thought a little know-it-all could snag a Weasley twin! As for Ron and Lavendar, they were together and they had a gorgeous baby boy whom they named James. Ron finally proposed and there is a lot of planning going on. Hermione held no more anger or resentment towards either of them. How could she when it was them who pushed her to George? "Hermione...hello!! Come back to earth!" she heard George's deep voice break through.   
  
"Sorry. I was thinking about some things." she apologized, leaning up to kiss him. His lips met hers softly. He pulled away, making her want more.  
  
"What were you thinking about?" he asked, stroking her arm lovingly. She sighed contentedly.  
  
"You and how I really don't deserve you." she smiled, blushing. She looked away from his gaze that set her on fire. He placed a finger under her chin and pulled her to face him again. He smirked when he saw her blushing.  
  
"Why do you think you don't deserve me? Is it because of my dashing good charm? Or maybe it's my amazingly good looks!" he joked, making her laugh underneath him. "Hermione, don't ever tell me that you don't deserve me. Got it?" he smiled warmly.  
  
"I got it." she whispered, snaking her arms around his shoulders and pulling him closer. His lips once again met hers in a fiery embrace. There was more want and need in his kiss that she had never felt before.   
  
"Hermione! George! Where are you two?" Mrs.Weasley called, forcing the two to jump apart.  
  
"Over here Mum!" George called, crawling off of Hermione and standing up. He reached a hand down and pulled Hermione up as well.  
  
"There you are. I just wanted to let you know I'm going to Diagon Alley. Would you two like to come too?" she asked, poking her head through the leaves of the tree.  
  
"Sure Mrs. Weasley. I need to get some new dress robes for the wedding anyway!" Hermione smiled, taking George's hand and pulling him towards the house.   
  
"I'm going to apparate there if that's okay." George said, pulling on his cloak.  
  
"Sure George. Meet Hermione and me in the Leaky Cauldron." Mrs. Weasley said, grabbing the pot containing floo powder.  
  
"I'll see you there ok." George said, giving Hermione a quick peck on the lips before disapperating with a pop. Hermione grabbed a pinch of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace.  
  
"Diagon Alley!" she said, suddenly flying through green flames. Suddenly, she landed with a loud thud on the floor of the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"You all right? Merlin you're fast!" George laughed, pulling her to her feet. "I just got her not a second ago and here you are already!"  
  
"Well, I was in a hurry! I want to go get some new dress robes!" she smiled, standing defiantly in front of him.  
  
"You look like a two year old standing like that!" he teased, patting her on the head. He dodged a whack sent to his head.  
  
"Watch it Weasley!" she laughed, pulling him along to Madam Maulkin's. (a/n: did I spell that right? lol) George expelled a groan. The last place he wanted to be was in a dress robe store.  
  
"Can't I just meet you at the joke shop?" he asked, trying to get away.  
  
"No! You have to help me choose! You want me to look beautiful don't you?" she asked, pulling the door to Madam Maulkin's open.   
  
"You always look beautiful!" he said, but decided to quit begging. He sat himself in front of the dressing rooms and waited. It seemed to take her forever just to find 5 possible dress robes. Finally, she stepped into the dressing room.  
  
"Ok, tell me what you think." she said, stepping out. The robe was a deep blue and hung loose on her.  
  
"It's very pretty, but it just doesn't show you assets." George said, wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
"You're right, but shut up!" she laughed, walking back in to get the next one. "George, I think this one is it." she gasped, finally stepping out. When his eyes fell on her, his mouth dropped open. She looked beautiful. The robe was lavender and hung close in all the right places.  
  
"You look.....gorgeous." George smiled, standing up. She spun around to show him the full robe.   
  
"I really love it. This is the one!" she smiled, racing back into the dressing room, eager to buy the robe. Once she came out, she practically sprinted to the cashier. Once she was done, George took her hand and lead her to the joke shop.  
  
"You made me go in there and here is my revenge!" he laughed, pulling her inside.  
  
"Forge!" Fred called, using his twin's nickname. "Glad to see you finally made it to work!"  
  
"Yea yea. Sorry, I got held up." he said, winking.  
  
"George!!" Hermione yelled, whacking him in the back of the head. Fred laughed, coming out from behind the counter.  
  
"Hey Hermione. How are you this fine afternoon?" he asked, giving her a hug.  
  
"I'm good. I just got a new dress robe for the wedding. It's gorgeous!" she smiled, excitedly. Suddenly, the door to the shop burst open and Ron came running inside.  
  
"George, Fred! The Burrow's been attacked! Ginny's missing and Mum's going hysterical! You have to come quick!!" He yelled, running frantically back out the door.  
  
"Oh no! Hermione, grab on and hold on. You're apparating there with me. Come on, Fred. We better hurry!" George cried, placing his arms around Hermione and disapparating with a loud pop.  
  
A/N: CLIFFIE!! hahaha If I get 5 reviews soon, I'll begin a new chapter ASAP! much LOVE! 


End file.
